


Stabbed

by HiddenViolet



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Whump, Whumptober, hurt harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Day 1 of whumptober with stabbed and hurt Harper.





	Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do whumptober and here is day 1. The first ones that I have written are all for Andromeda so you guys are going to see more of these. These are a little more angsty than usual but I hope that you will like them. Each is an individual story so I made it a series. More angsty than feeding and fluff so it is separate.

Harper looked down at himself a little surprised. There sticking out from his side was a knife. It was long and sharp with a serrated edge that was probably going to do even more damage then he wanted to think about. His hand came up to cradle his side gently although he couldn’t feel anything yet.

Dimly in his mind, he realized that he was probably going in to shock and that was the reason that he couldn’t feel the pain. All the logic in the world wouldn’t help him now though. The pain came over him like a train and he slumped against the wall he was closest to. His attacker smirked and walked away, not even bothering to finish him off. Simply waiting for him to keel over and die.

Harper tried to find the strength to call out for help but all of his strength was leaking out through his side. It probably wouldn’t have been any help anyway because he was surrounded by hostiles and too far from allies for it to make a difference. He watched fascinated as his blood seeped slowly from his body.

Harper had the sense to realize that pulling out the knife would make him bleed out faster and would probably do a lot of damage considering the serrated edge. He sighed and curled up a little bit. He couldn’t walk with the wound and there was no way to get help so he might as well stay there. He might as well be as comfortable as possible until he died from the blood loss.

He was just about ready to close his eyes when he heard a cacophony from the hallway across from where he sat. He strained his eyes to see but at this point, he was getting so tired that it was in vain. There was no way that he could see especially in the low light.

He was therefore very surprised when instead of a hostile Tyr crouched down close to him and began to assess his condition. Although sleep was dragging at his eyes and he didn’t really want to he made himself speak to his friend.

“Tyr. You’re here. Did you get the bad guys? Did we win? I don’t feel so good right now and I really want to go to sleep. But Trance always says that you should stay awake if you are injured. Unless you’re in the med bay and she can look after you. I really want to sleep but I’m not going to Tyr ‘cause you’re my friend and I am so glad to see. So I’ll stay awake until you tell me to.” Harper’ ramble was cut off when Tyr pressed a bandage against the wound. He moaned piteously and stopped talking.

“I believe that the blood loss is making you incoherent. You aren’t making any sense. Trance is right. You should not go to sleep. You should stay awake and keep talking to me.” Tyr continued to inspect the wound. “What did they do to you little one?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft and affectionate. The kind of voice he only used when Harper was very badly injured.

Harper figured that that didn’t bode well for him considering that they were in the middle of nowhere with no way to get any help and a bunch of hostiles running around trying to kill them. He didn’t say any of that out loud although he really wanted to. He figured that it was better to wait to mention it. Harper couldn’t figure out how they were going to make it back to the Maru but he figured that Tyr had a plan. This was confirmed when Tyr gently picked him up in his arms and began to walk.

Each step sent a jolt through his side and although he really wanted to moan out loud at that, he didn’t. Tyr had enough problems to worry about without throwing in injuries that he would try and work around. It was just better that way.

“Talk boy. If I don’t hear your inane chatter I will give you a slap across the face and you can deal with it. I will not allow you to go to sleep and pass on. That is not going to be allowed. Now start talking.” Harper made a sound but did as he was told. He began to chatter to Tyr about everything and everyone attempting to keep himself awake.

He tucked his face into the broad chest and watched as the world flew by. Tyr blasted their way out and made a beeline for the trees where the Maru was parked. Tyr’s grip on Harper never wavered until they reached the ship. At no point had he considered leaving him behind. Nietzscheans were unbelievably protective of their children and that is what Tyr considered Harper and that is how he treated him.

Tyr was more relieved that he thought he was going to be when he noticed that they had arrived at their destination. He could already see the people coming to chase after him and Harper so he laid Harper on a bunk and then went to take off. It was better to patch Harper up when they could safely sit in a spot of space. Right now they were likely to be blasted just because they were on the dock.

Once Tyr had gotten them to a safe place he turned to his wayward crewmember and went to find their medical kit. Tyr couldn’t help the sympathetic feeling he got every time that Harper winced from the pain. The knife had done a bit of damage but it hadn’t hit anything vital so it was safe for them to wait until the got to the Andromeda to finish it up.

Once the stitches were in and Harper was tucked in Harper fell into a deep sleep and Tyr couldn’t help but watch him. It was amazing to think that such a precious and valuable life could be snuffed out in an instant. It was unacceptable and Tyr would have to find a way to combat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment and follow for more. also, come find me on forgottenfandomsandtheirfics on tumblr. Feel free to prompt me here or there. I love when people send me prompts.


End file.
